the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Winona Grady
Winona Grady is the daughter of Lauren Grady and Kayne Lloyd. Biography Winona was born to Lauren Grady and Kayne Lloyd shortly before her twin brother, Aedan Grady II. Physical Appearance Personality/Traits Winona is very caring and a bit motherly at times. She cares deeply about following rules and keeping order; as a result, she sometimes acts bossy. She is fiercely protective of her friends and family despite not being particularly adept at fighting. She always wants to take care of the those she loves whether they want her to or not. She is happier when everyone is together and worries when people stray. She tries to prioritize safety, like her father. However, she has inherited her mother's thirst for heroism and adventure. She may be seen as an overachiever, as she often takes on an unnecessary amount of tasks. She is very studious despite not enjoying academics very much, since she worries about how others perceive her intelligence. She is rather confident in her singing ability but sometimes tries too hard to impress. She is uncertain about pursuing singing as a career. She is easily flustered and has trouble adjusting to change. She is a romantic and wants a relationship similar to the one that her parents have. She believes she has found her soulmate and worries about those who haven't. This seems to be because of her fixation on romance but is also because she does not want anyone to feel excluded or lonely. She is sensitive to the feelings of others and tries to help those who are struggling. Likes/Dislikes Food Likes: Pancakes, milkshakes, pastries Dislikes: Mushrooms Abilities/Skills * Music: Winona has a love of singing and is good at it for her age. She is currently a member of the Frog Choir. * Magical aptitude: '''Winona is fairly advanced in magic for her age due to Kayne teaching her and her siblings most basic spells before entering Hogwarts. * '''Quidditch: Winona has never liked flying very much, but she has learned a decent amount about Quidditch from her mother. * Defense Against the Dark Arts: Winona has been struggling a bit in DADA, but is working hard to improve. Possessions * Wand: A fairly rigid cypress wand with a unicorn hair core. Most likely purchased in Diagon Alley. * Merlin: White-faced scops owl * Fish toy: Plastic fish toy with a twisted tail, caused by Aedan magically fixing it after it was broken by Dorian * Pitch pipe * Bird pajamas with matching fuzzy socks * Sheet music Relationships Romantic Henry Thompson Family Lauren Grady Kayne Lloyd Aedan Grady II Winona has always had a strong bond with Aedan. She trusts him deeply and tries to stick with him no matter what. Even when she becomes stubborn or bossy, she usually listens to his input. Dorian Grady Theodore Lloyd Friends Elfie Wingfield-Gaunt Winona has been close friends with Elfie for a long time and cares about her very much. However, they sometimes clash and she worries that Elfie resents her. Clover Hunter Odette Selwyn Category:Characters Category:Future Category:Grady Category:Lloyd Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hufflepuff Category:Frog Choir